Chance Encounter
by DarkElements10
Summary: We all do stupid things, right? I mean it's in a human being's nature to do something extremely stupid within weird moments. Right? Not to say I didn't enjoy it. DakxOC short one-shot


**Chance Encounter**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – **We all do stupid things, _right__?_ I mean it's in a human being's nature to do something extremely stupid within weird moments. _Right__?_ Not to say I didn't enjoy it. DakxOC short one-shot

* * *

"Do you think that this is going overboard?" Dak Zevon took a step back to look at the banner that he had just finished painting. "I mean, the guys are coming back, what, next week, and I get that you're throwing a party for them, but the banner may be a bit too much."

"Hey." Riley Jackson-McGuire shrugged, wiping her arm across the side of her face to wipe away sweat. She tried not to smudge paint on her cheek. "The guys that already live in the PalmWoods have made signs and stuff for them, so I don't think one more banner is going to hurt." She tapped a paint brush on her arm. "Besides, Carlos loves them, and James is the only one that typically _appreciates_ my fine-art anyway."

"Kendall and Logan don't?" Dak turned to the black/red haired girl beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, hands tucked into his armpits.

"Logan always tries to find something nice to say about it, since he doesn't really get it and Kendall doesn't like fine art, though he's as supportive as he can be," Riley explained. She turned to grab a water bucket to clean all of their used brushes at once. "So if I ever do show them stuff, I usually only show it to James." She looked up from the bucket of water that was starting to turn brown. "Except you of, course, mate,"

"Of course," Dak agreed, bending down to clean his brushes again.

He had been friends with her, her twin sister, and their brothers for about five years at that point and he was slightly surprised about it. When he first met them, when she was fourteen, she and her siblings had just come from Australia to start getting used to the American market and their producer, Ronan, asked if he would help them. He readily agreed, wanting to help whomever he could in the industry, especially since he was starting to move onto musical theater. They weren't friends at first, she was very shut in around him and wasn't shy about insulting him or saying something right to his face, but then warmed up to him after a while. He was sure that it was because Ronan knew that he was a nice guy and while they were being abused by their father at the time, the really did (and still do) trusted Ronan's opinion of people.

But it also surprised him that someone that was so…impulsive had a softer side and enjoyed painting as much as he did. So much so that when she first offered if he wanted to go painting with her, he wasn't sure if she was joking. But it was something that they had in common and probably the _only _thing that they really had in common apart from making fun of each other.

Somehow, while they were washing their brushes, Dak accidentally splashed water in her face. Riley, being Riley, quick retaliated by purposefully jostling the bucket so that it splashed the bottom of his shorts and his legs. Then the two of them had grabbed the bucket and tried to pull it away from the other, wanting to hit the other, and managed to spill water over both of them, soaking them to the bone.

Dak laughed as he took the empty bucket and started to fill it with brushes as Riley sputtered, trying to get the dirty water out of her mouth and hair.

"I hate you," Riley said, turning her head to glare at him.

"Aww, you love me." Dak beamed.

"You bug me," Riley swiftly returned.

"I'll take it." Dak stood up and ringed out his shirt, which was now sticking to his body. He made a face when the murky water splashed against his feet. "Guess we should get cleaned up."

Riley looked at her watch. "Correction, I should be going. I've got towels in the car; I'll just get changed when I get home." She started to rub her hands together. "After I get this paint off of my hands, first."

"You should keep it," Dak wiped water off of his nose. "It's a big improvement," he teased.

"I'd say the same to _you_…" Riley widened her eyes innocently. "But there's nothing you can do to hide all of that ugly."

"Good one." Dak leaned forward and gave her a hug goodbye. When he pulled back, his lips met hers in a brief kiss. It wasn't anything unlike the kisses she gave WayneWayne when she was pretending to be his girlfriend (which was a long story), a simple peck. But it still sent an electric shock through his body.

Riley pulled back, giving him a strange look, and went inside to get washed up. Dak stayed out in the backyard, opting to use the water hose to clean off. It gave him a chance to think and the cold water across his face also shocked him back to reality. He just kissed her on accident and she didn't say anything. He expected a witty one-liner, a slap to the face, or even just plain being screamed at, but not nothing. Realizing he couldn't stall much longer, Dak slipped his feet into his flip-flops and went inside to see Riley in the foyer, packing her backpack with her clean paint supplies. He went over to her, his flip-flops making the only sound between the two of them.

"Um." Dak held the door open for her. "Aren't we going to talk about it?"

Riley slung her backpack over her shoulders and pulled her pigtails free from being caught. "Talk about what?" she asked with a straight face before giving a smirk. Dak looked at the ceiling and then shook his head, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "Later." She held up the peace sign before leaving the house.

_We all do stupid things, __right__? I mean it's in a human being's nature to do something extremely stupid within weird moments. __Right__? Not to say I didn't enjoy it._

Dak smiled as he closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **I literally JUST got this idea from a dream that I had last night/this morning and since I have a delay due to snow, I quickly wrote it into a short one-shot. It's not my best, but I still like it. For a long time I was completely adamant about _not_ writing a Daley (DakxRiley) one-shot since I thought it would never work, but then the dream came and…bam. Only difference was that in my dream it was Drew from Degrassi but that's beside the point as I think the two look similar. But the plot of my dream was also different, I might make my dream into an actual story, but it'll be hard to figure out how to do it and keep everyone in character (especially since it would be something that I'm against in relationships), but I'm thinking about it.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. If you were confused, what were italics (which were also the summary to the chapter) is what Riley had written in her journal later that day, but was put over the ending line, and this is when she's 18 and he's 19 before he moves out of his house.

**Cheers,**

**-Riles**


End file.
